<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El centro de Florencia by patri6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620446">El centro de Florencia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6'>patri6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, No Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorenzo de Medici mira a su hija Maddalena, centro de su existencia y de su vida... una vida que se está apagando.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de Medici/Maddalena de Medici, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Clarice Orsini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El centro de Florencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorenzo había amado muchas cosas.<br/>
El arte, la música, la poesía, la filosofía, la ciencia, el ingenio.<br/>
Había amado a amigos. Incluso a amigos que luego se habían vuelto enemigos por envidia y codicia. También a enemigos que luego se habían vuelto amigos.<br/>
Había amado a Florencia.<br/>
Incluso hubo un tiempo en el que había amado a Dios, pero esos días quedaron atrás.</p><p>Sobre todas las cosas había amado a su familia: Sus abuelos que le guiaron de pequeño instruyéndole para guiar a la familia, a sus padres, su hermana Blanca a pesar de su destierro, su sobrina, su hermano Giuliano asesinado en la misma catedral que su abuelo Cosimo había terminado de construir, a su esposa Clarisa que tanto le había apoyado, a su sobrino Julio y a sus hijos.</p><p>Pero la luz de sus ojos era Maddalena, su hija menor y la alegría de su alma. Maddalena había llegado en circunstancias adversas y había sido un auténtico milagro. En cuanto vio a la niña en sus brazos supo que la iba a amar por el resto de sus días.<br/>
En ocasiones Clarisa llegaba a tener celos, aunque ella nunca lo mencionara. En esas ocasiones Lorenzo abrazaba a las dos mujeres de su vida y se desacia en abrazos y carantoñas. Cuando contrajo matrimonió pensó que nunca llegaría a amar a su esposa, pero el tiempo y el carácter dulce pero decidido de su mujer hicieron que la quisiera por encima de cualquier cosa y de esa forma, Lucrezia Donati pasó a ser un recuerdo.</p><p>Lorenzo se removió en el lecho y miró el Duomo. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y lo cierto es que a sus 43 años tenía la sensación de haber vivido 100. Debía reunirse con su hermano y su amada esposa lo antes posible.</p><p>Pero le retenía Maddalena. La niña estaba junto a su padre, con los ojos brillantes, aguantándose el llanto. Lorenzo no soportaba ver a su dulce Maddalena sufrir.</p><p>- Mi niña- le dijo- No penes por mí, siempre estaré contigo.<br/>
- ¿De verdad, padre?- Preguntó esperanzada.</p><p>Él asintió, intentando consolarla.</p><p>- Tu madre y yo, siempre estaremos aquí- elevó su mano y la poso sobre el pecho de la niña<br/>
- Pero padre ¡No puedes irte tú también!</p><p>Lorenzo dibujó una sonrisa.</p><p>- Maddalena... no soy tan poderoso para decidir cuándo llega mi hora.<br/>
- Padre, prometisteis terminar de leerme el cuento.<br/>
- Puedes terminarlo tú, mi niña, y cuando leas sus lineas será como si escucharás mi voz.</p><p>A la niña se le escapo una lágrima que su padre limpió con delicadeza. Maddalena era dulce y su rostro cada vez se parecía más al de Clarisa pero había heredado el espíritu inquieto y despierto de su padre. Nadie podía negar que era hija de Lorenzo "El Magnifico".</p><p>Lorenzo tosió y Pedro le acercó un poco de agua, apretó a su hijo el hombro en señal de agradecimiento.</p><p>- He amando muchas cosas...- hizo una pausa- pero nunca nada como a mi familia. Ahora debéis dejarme marchar y reencontrarme con mi querida esposa, mi amado hermano, mis preciados padres y mis afectuosos abuelos.</p><p>Su hija lloraba. El corazón de Lorenzo sintió no poder soportarlo.</p><p>- Padre- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con premura- Os amo.<br/>
- Maddalena- respondió Lorenzo recordando cuando ella era una niña de apenas unos años- ¿Quién está en el centro de Florencia?</p><p>Ella encogió los hombros como la primera vez que él le había hecho esa pregunta. El Magnifico esbozó una última sonrisa a la pequeña que se había convertido en su existencia.</p><p>- Tú, tú estás en el centro de Florencia.</p><p>Y con estas últimas palabras Lorenzo "El Magnifico", Señor de Florencia y Principe entre los hombres exhaló su último suspiro.<br/>
Y con ese último suspiro halló la libertad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>